


Alcohol and other flirting methods

by chiapslock



Series: Shiro Birthday Month [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has the power of booze and cuteness on his side, M/M, Modern AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: Where Keith keeps waking up in Shiro's bed after he gets drunk, and he doesn't understand why.





	Alcohol and other flirting methods

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This hasn't been re-read as many times as it needed to. But still, here it is. After the new picture with drunk Keith, I couldn't NOT join the bandwagon.  
> So here it is! 

The first time Keith awakes and he's not in his bed he's confused for a second. He doesn't usually go around sleeping with people he doesn't know, but the tell-tale headache means that he got drunk the night before - which, usually, happens frequently, considering how much of a lightweight Keith is.

He doesn't know  _why_ he decided to get drunk the night before, nor he cares much. If he's really in a stranger bed he needs to figure out how far they have gotten, where he is and how is he supposed to go back to  _his_ room.

Surprisingly the answer to the second question arrives after a second and Keith almost chokes on his own breath.

Everyone knows Takashi Shirogane, the man was not only of the best astrophysics student but also  _incredibly hot_. Watching as the man in question exits the bathroom, his hair a little damp probably from a shower, means that this is his room and that Keith managed to go back home with Takashi Shirogane. Finding out the answer to his first question becomes absolutely top priority.

"Oh," Shiro says, noticing him, "good, you're awake, I wasn't sure if you were dead."

Keith wants to say something and he even starts to when he notices, finally, that he's completely dressed. It looks like he's only missing his shoes and jacket. Not exactly very sexy.

"Uhm," he tries, frowning. Memories don't come flooding back, unfortunately, and the last thing he remembers was taking a shot with Lance. Everything else of the night seems to be completely gone from his head.

"I'm not sure what happened yesterday," Keith admits in the end, and he sees the way Shiro looks at him, surprised. Keith isn't exactly proud of it, and if he really slept with Shiro and then promptly forgot about it, he knows that admitting it to the guy in question might be a shitty move.

Still, he really has  _no_ idea, and he would prefer to at least know.

"Well, you were incredibly drunk," Shiro informs him with an amused smirk. Keith would blush in embarrassment if he hadn't promised himself that he would never blush again. "From what I know you were drinking with your friends and then decided that I was warm and hugged me for the entire night."

Keith takes a moment to elaborate what he has just heard and then he decides that his battle with the blush is one he's not going to win. "What?"

Shiro seems to be trying very hard not to laugh in his face and failing spectacularly at it. "Yeah. And I tried to bring you to your own room, but you really didn't want to let me go. I was tired, and at one point it might have looked like I was trying to kill you. So I just brought you here."

Keith wants to  _die_. The worst thing is, that Shiro is one of the college-sponsored tutors for some of the most advanced materials he'll have to study this summer and he had been meaning to ask him to tutor him. Now he won't be able to show his own face to him for the rest of his life.

He doesn't think there are enough words to show his mortification, so he just says, "I'm sorry," and hopes the other just lets it go.

Shiro just laughs again and shrugs, "It's all right," the other reassures him with an easy smile. "Honestly, it was kind of cute."

Keith remains speechless, looking at Shiro like he has just grown another head. Shiro laughs again and then takes a jacket from the wall. "I have to run, but you can just stay here as long as you need. When you exit just drag the door behind you and it will close. I'll see you soon, Keith."

Keith doesn't even have time to reply before the other goes, and he's left looking at the closed door.

_What the fuck_.

 

He tries to put the entire embarrassing situation behind him as best as he can, and when the others ask him where he was, he doesn't say much.

Sometimes he and Shiro meet in the corridors of the campus and the other always smiles at him and waves, probably out of pity. Keith smiles back, but he hopes he never has to talk with Shiro again.

Life goes on, and Keith does his best to just let it go.

 

It happens again. And this time when Keith wakes up he knows exactly where he is and with who, considering that Shiro is still sleeping in the bed beside him.

They are both still completely clothed and Keith is clinging to the other man like a very handsy koala. He pushes back out of shock and falls down the bed quite abruptly. Because this wasn't embarrassing enough.

The noise wakes Shiro up and the other man sits up in a panic. "What? Uh?" the man intelligently says before he looks beside him at Keith who is still on the floor.

Unlike last time, Shiro seems a mess. His hair is flying in every direction, and he looks grumpy as hell. Keith likes this look on him, it makes him appear far more approachable.

"You okay?" Shiro asks, and his voice is much lower too, a little gruff. Keith really is fucked.

"Yeah, I..." he stops and realizes there isn't really any explanation that will make him leave with his dignity intact. Not after last time. "I fell on the floor. Turning in sleep."

Shiro doesn't even seem to question it and he just nods, yawning.

Keith wants to know what happened, how did they found each other in this situation again, but he isn't sure if he can survive the humiliation.

"Did I..." Keith asks, hoping that he won't have to finish the question. Shiro looks at him and shrugs.

"You fell asleep on me at the club. You tried to get under my sweater, and then when you couldn't you just fell asleep," Shiro explains. It's obvious he's still amused by this like Keith is just adorable and extremely ridiculous. He knows that very well.

"Shit, look, I really am sorry, I don't know how this could happen two times and I..." he never had this problem. Actually, while he always got drunk easily, he also had good control of his actions even  _while_ drunk. This was just a mystery for him.

Shiro just shrugs and then looks at him. "Do you want breakfast?" like this is just another normal day and not a disaster. He looks relaxed, sleepy and content, and Keith  _has_ to leave.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I have to go," he says, reaching for his boots and putting them on as quickly as he can. Shiro just watches him, still amused.

"I'm sorry. Again. Really," Keith repeats, getting up, "It won't happen again."

 

It does happen again. Three times. And every time Shiro is amused and very good at not making Keith feel like he's frankly a creep, but Keith always wakes up feeling terribly humiliated.

It seems that everytime he gets drunk he gravitates towards Shiro and just plasters himself to him. He doesn't really know why.

When he finally breaks down and tells so to Lance, he sees the other look at him like he's crazy.

"Look," Lance starts, watching him, "we've been drunk together a lot. In fact, I think we get along much better when we're drunk, considering we sometimes hate each other when we're sober. But you don't really cling to no one else."

Lance looks at him expectantly, but Keith isn't sure what the other wants with him. Hunk, seated on the other side of the room just shrugs.

"It means maybe the problem isn't the mix of you and alcohol. But you, alcohol and Shiro," Hunk explains, and Keith wants to say  _no shit, Sherlock,_ when Hunk continues. "Because you like him and want to be in his bed when you're sober."

Keith opens his mouth and then he stops. It's not like he hadn't noticed that Shiro was attractive or funny or kind, it's just that they were always very distant observations. He knew that Shiro was all these things, but he had never let himself put them together.

And now it makes that much more sense.

He  _likes_ Shiro.

Sometimes must show on his face because the next moment Lance is laughing his ass off and Keith has to kill him.

 

A week later, when he wakes up again in Shiro's bed, he just groans out loud. This can't be happening again. He had been careful the night before, he knows that. He had made  _sure_ that Shiro wasn't at the party so how come he was still here?

This time, however, their position is a little different he notices. All the other times he had woken up while aggressively cuddling Shiro, this time it's Shiro's arm that is hugging Keith. It feels quite nice.

Still, he still doesn't know how this is possible.

Shiro groans a little in his sleep and a moment later he wakes up. Keith expects him to jump back much like Keith did that second morning, but the other man just stays there. Keith doesn't know how to take that.

"Hi," Shiro says, yawning quite horribly in Keith's face. He has terrible breath, really, and Keith can't help but scrunch his nose.

"I'm sorry. Again." He says anyway because it feels right to say it, "I don't know how we managed to end up like this again. I was sure you weren't at the party and..."

"I wasn't," Shiro confirms, "I had to study. You showed up at my door at three in the morning." And there it is, Shiro's amused expression. Keith has watched it a lot these past few weeks.

Still, Keith has no other choice but to groan and try to let the pillow consume him. "I'm so sorry," he repeats, "I don't know what to do. Or why it keeps happening."

The second might be a little bit of a lie considering his most recent revelation, but Shiro doesn't need to know about that.

"I know what you could do," Shiro admits, looking completely serene. It hasn't escaped Keith's attention that they are still basically cuddling, but what exactly can he say? It's also quite nice.

"You do?" his voice sounds a little bit scared, he realizes. Shiro will probably ask him to stop bothering him, and Keith will just have to give up alcohol forever.

"Yeah. Just ask me out," Shiro tells him, shrugging, "it seems like an easier option."

Keith chokes on nothing and starts coughing and Shiro, the asshole, just laughs in his face.

"I'm sorry?" Keith croaks and Shiro just shrugs.

"I mean. You did ask me out the first night, but you were drunk and it didn't seem like a good idea," Shiro explains, and his smile is a little devious, "I've been waiting. I told you to ask me when you were sober."

And Keith might not be sure of exactly what is happening here, but he knows not to throw away an opportunity when he sees one. He'll have time to understand  _after_ he has secured a date with Shiro. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asks then, and Shiro just smiles at him.

Keith can't believe that the power of drunkness actually worked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos help in time of need (and stress. Totally self-caused stress but still).  
> And if you want to chat a little or idk, you can find me on twitter @chiapslock and tumblr @fatty-arbuckle


End file.
